1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible device and, more particularly, to a collapsible device for a golf cart.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional golf cart collapsible device in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 7 comprises a first foldable articulation 11 mounted between an upper frame 1 and a lower frame 2 for folding the upper frame 1, a connecting base 12 mounted on a mediate portion of the lower frame 2 for pivotally mounting two rear wheel frames 14, two rear wheels 10 mounted on the two rear wheel frames 14 respectively, two pull bars 15 each mounted between the upper frame 1 and a respective one of the two rear wheel frames 14 so that the two rear wheel frames 14 are movable in concert with the upper frame 1, a second foldable articulation 13 mounted between the lower frame 2 and a front wheel frame 21 for folding a front wheel 20.
Thus, the upper frame 1 and the two rear wheel frames 14 are connected by the two pull bars 15 so that when the upper frame 1 is folded, the two rear wheels 10 are moved backward to fold the two rear wheels 10 and the upper frame 1 simultaneously. However, the front wheel 20 and the two rear wheels 10 are folded independently and cannot be folded simultaneously, so that a user has to hunker or bend his/her body to operate the second foldable articulation 13 to fold or expand the front wheel 20 so as to fold or expand the golf cart, thereby causing inconvenience to the user when folding or expanding the golf cart.
The closest prior art reference of which the applicant is aware was disclosed in WO-2006089410. However, a user has to hunker or bend his/her body to drive the front wheel 30 so as to fold or expand the golf cart, thereby causing inconvenience to the user when folding or expanding the golf cart. In addition, the rear wheel and the rear wheel frame are folded upward during the folding process, so that the rear wheel is located at the upper portion of the golf cart after the golf cart is folded, and the user needs to invert the golf cart through 180 degrees for standing the golf cart, thereby causing inconvenience to the user